


Gorgeous.

by Icy_deinck_yo



Category: Septiplier - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, Gay, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 11:00:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12529812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icy_deinck_yo/pseuds/Icy_deinck_yo
Summary: This work is inspired.





	Gorgeous.

**Author's Note:**

> This work is inspired.

——————————————————————————————————————————  
"Sean!!"You've just done recording,and then Mark called you from the kitchen.Rolling your eyes with a sigh,you clean up your place and answer,"Comin'..."Who the hell knows why he need you to be there this time,you thought as approached to that place.You've no sooner went to kitchen than he stepped in to give you a kiss,somehow,you melted into it and start to enjoy yourself.'Cause it's just too hard not admit his skills for you,and of course his soft lips with so much warmth and love.This one not only took long,but also was breathtaking.So you desperately gasp after broke apart with him.Meanwhile,he's just staring at you in a serious way.Blushing a little,you try not to meet his gaze and spoke."What'cha lookin' at?"  
"Your eyes."With adoration,he went on,"They're just like a stream...not ocean though-c'ause that'll be too dangerous.But I'm kinda like...drowning into it...In a weird way of course."  
"Oh."Laughed at his words,you bit your lips."I'll take that as a compliment then...So uh...thanks."  
"It's okay.And I made a pancake for you.Wanna have a taste?"Said him pointed at the pot.  
"Wow,thanks."Smiling,you take out of the pancake with a fork and eat it.Then you lean up.give him a kiss for all those little stupid things he did to you as well.  
——————————————————————————————————————————  
[- _End_ -]  
——————————————————————————————————————————  
——————————————————————————————————————————

**Author's Note:**

> I got through many difficulties to post this...  
> But anyways.  
> Sorry for bothering.


End file.
